This contract is for the establishment of a Committee on Veterinary Medical Sciences. This Committee will be responsible for reviewing all aspects of veterinary medicine and establishing long-range objectives and solutions to current problem areas. Through this Committee, veterinarians engaged in research and support roles at NIH will be provided access to the scientific community.